


Take Me To The Clouds

by TheCatAndTheCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Tengu, hq
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatAndTheCrow/pseuds/TheCatAndTheCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata likes to run through the forest at the base of the mountains. But every so often, he hears something that sounds like the whoosh of giant wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt mythicalmary sent me!! Except chapter two in a week or so? :D hope you all have a lovely day. -Cat

An alarm blared at precisely 6:45 am, piercing the quite morning air with urgency. Hinata rolled over and opened his eyes and clumsily hits his desk until he hits finally gets the alarm is quieted. He sits up and puts his feet on the cold floor. An hour an a half before his first class hour class at university. He gets dressed quickly and laces up his running shoes, stretched a little and ran down his apartment stairs. He continued down the streets until he got to his favorite trail that ran through the woods, right at the base of the mountain.

Hinata never ran with headphones, as much as he liked music, he never liked running with it. He liked to hear the the sounds of the woods. The wind in the leaves, crunches of twigs under his feet, birds and small animals going about their lives. He liked the woods a lot, he liked how lively it was, in its own quiet way. 

Every now and again though, he's hear something strange. Like the whoosh of wings closing as a bird landed, but much, much bigger. But every time he heard it, and stopped to look and see what on earth it was, there was nothing around. He always wondered what it could be, or if he just imagined it. 

He rolled his eyes at himself and picked up his pace a little more. He was coming up to a narrow part of the path, that ran directly next to the river, and the other side was so over grown with thorns, he had to be careful on both sides. But that was half the fun, things being a little more exciting that the run-of-the-mill trail anyways. He passed the part of the narrow trail that went next to the river, now it was wider, but the right side was a pretty steep drop still. 

 

There. 

There it was. The whoosh that sound like a pair of giant wings, he turned his head towards the noise and slowed his pace. But as he turned, he looked away from the trail.

 

And suddenly, instead of finding what the source of noise was, he felt the ground crumble under his feet as he hit a soft spot of the trail, and suddenly his momentum was not moving forward, but falling sideways and down the steep hill, falling through thickets and blackberry bushes before finally coming to a stop, facedown in dead leaves. Thorns sticking into his skin everywhere. His vision was going blurry and the last thing he noticed before he blacked out again was the soft, strong whoosh, and the crunch of leaves and twigs under feet.


End file.
